valkyrie_anatomiafandomcom-20200213-history
On a Great Quest
On a Great Quest is a name of Octopath Traveler Collaboration event. It's a sixth collaboration event for Global server. It's based on Japanese server event which was held in July of 2018. There is two new characters in this event - Olberic and Primrose. Their artifacts are available from the related gacha. This event also gives out free ticket for step 1 of related gacha. So be sure to take it and use it! During the event background image and BGM in the game were changed to the ones taken from Octopath Traveler. Story Huginn and Muninn want to know who is the better crow and ask Odin ro be a judge. Odin orders them to the mission to look after two new visitors from other world. Crows should learn everything about them without revealing themselves. At the same time Odin orders Lenneth to watch after both crows and kill monsters surrounding visitors without being seen by Huginn or Muninn... Gameplay In this event player need to clear stages and collect HP Healing Grapes and SP Healing Plums to exchange them for various prizes. There is also a Mission Board which gives rewards for completing additional tasks. This is the first event where different event currencies can be exchanged for each other. Bonus The following characters deal increased damage, gain increased EXP, and increase the amount of Healing Grape drop. The following weapons deal increased damage, and increase the amount of Healing Plum drop. The following weapons has other bonuses during this event: Stages This event has New Character Experience Quest which is a stage there you can use new characters as support units - Olberic and Primrose this time - to see him or her in battle. To get 100% you need to clear stage at least 5 times. All bosses get weakness to darkness from the second turn if they haven't it from the beginning. This stage has only one enemy. Boss has resist to action skill damage and weakness to normal attacks to the point that action skills deal less damage than normal attacks. Also every turn he changes his element making himself weaker to different elements too. On positive side he is very receptive to all status ailments. Mission Board There are 3 mission boards in total in this event. You can get rewards by completing objectives on the board. Aside rewards for each objective there are rewards for filling up row, column or diagonal as well as reward for full completion of the board. ;Mission Board 1 # Complete Traveler's Whereabouts 1 x1 times. Reward: 1x Small XP Bead. # Complete Traveler's Whereabouts 2 x1 times. Reward: 1x Small XP Bead. # Complete Traveler's Whereabouts 3 x1 times. Reward: 1x Divine Weapon Ticket: Gold. # Complete Traveler's Whereabouts 4 x1 times. Reward: 1x Small Stamina Potion. # Get XP Crystals 10% Over 3 time(s). Reward: 2500 Gold # Add Lenneth to your party and complete 3 times. Reward: 2500 Gold # Use Purify Attack Lv.4 1 time(s). Reward: 1x Small Stamina Potion # Completely fill the Overkill Gauge 5 time(s). Reward: 1x Divine Weapon Ticket: Gold. # Complete Traveler's Whereabouts 5 x1 times. Reward: 1x Medium Stamina Potion. *First Row: 4* Steel Hammer Sword *Second Row: 4* Steel Hammer Greatsword *Third Row: 1x Small Stamina Potion *First Diagonal (SW>NE): 1x Small XP Bead *First Column: 4* Steel Hammer Bow *Second Column: 4* Steel Hammer Staff *Third Column: 1x Small Stamina Potion *Second Diagonal (SE>NW): 1x Medium XP Bead *Completion Reward: 6* Awakening Amber ;Mission Board 2 # Complete On a Great Quest (Challenge) 1 x1 times. Reward: 1x Small XP Bead. # Defeat CNoir (Holy-weak boss on Challenge stages) x2 times. Reward: 1x 5* Phys. Gold Mark II. # Defeat CJaune (Fire-weak boss on Challenge stages) x2 times. Reward: 1x 5* Magic Gold Mark II. # Defeat CBlue (Lightning-weak boss on Challenge stages) x2 times. Reward: 1x Small Stamina Potion. # Defeat CBlanc (Dark-weak boss on Challenge stages) x2 times. Reward: 5000 Gold # Defeat 1 Chaos Giant enemies (not marked with any weakness boss on Challenge 2 stage) using Dark element. Reward: 5000 Gold # Get XP Crystals +20% Over 5 time(s). Reward: 5* Def. Gold Mark II # Get Gold Crystals +20% Over 5 time(s). Reward: 1x 5* Mag Def. Gold II. # Keep an enemy in mid-air for a total of 10 seconds in one battle. Reward: 1x Large Stamina Potion. *First Row: 5* Silver Hammer Sword *Second Row: 5* Silver Hammer Greatsword *Third Row: 1x Medium Stamina Potion *First Diagonal (SW>NE): 1x Medium XP Bead *First Column: 5* Silver Hammer Bow *Second Column: 5* Silver Hammer Staff *Third Column: 1x Medium Stamina Potion *Second Diagonal (SE>NW): 1x Large XP Bead *Completion Reward: Legendary Rainbow Stone ;Mission Board 3 # Complete On a Great Quest Easy x1 times. Reward: 7* Platinum Hammer Greatsword. # Defeat 1 Insect Race (Easy boss) enemies using Dark element. Reward: 5* Awakening Pearl # Defeat 1 Heaven's Chariot (Medium boss) enemies using Dark element. Reward: 5* Awakening Pearl # Defeat 1 Evil Sense (Hard boss) enemies using Dark element. Reward: 1x Small Stamina Potion # Defeat 1 Chaobestiole (Super Hard boss) enemies using Dark element. Reward: 1x 10000 Gold # Defeat Beast x10. Reward: 10000 Gold # Add Lenneth to your party and complete 10 times. Reward: 1x Small Stamina Potion # Keep an enemy in mid-air for 8 seconds. Reward: 5* Awakening Pearl # Complete On a Great Quest Super Hard x1 times. Reward: 2x Divine Weapon Ticket: Gold. *First Row: 6* Mithril Hammer Sword *Second Row: 4* Mithril Hammer Greatsword *Third Row: 1x Medium Stamina Potion *First Diagonal (SW>NE): 1x Medium XP Bead *First Column: 4* Mithril Hammer Bow *Second Column: 4* Mithril Hammer Staff *Third Column: 1x Large Stamina Potion *Second Diagonal (SE>NW): 1x 7* Platinum Hammer Sword *Completion Reward: Silver Bangle